


without a place to go

by genderfluidmirage



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore-centric, F/F, Friendship, bangalore week, bangaloreweek2020, relationship troubles, scifi future bullshit, talk of home and homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidmirage/pseuds/genderfluidmirage
Summary: Bangalore's having trouble reconciling what she wants for her relationship with what she can't have.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	without a place to go

**Author's Note:**

> late entry, but bangalore week entry for day 1, home and family

It’s late. 

Gibraltar and Rampart have long since left - Both he, Ramya, and Anita had all managed to enjoy a bit of a buzz together, but Ramya was a lightweight. It didn’t take long for her to get pissdrunk, and well, Makoa was the only one who could outmatch her rambunctiousness with muscle and patience. So he left to drag her to her little rented room here in Paradise Lounge, and Anita was left nursing her whiskey at the bar with the owner himself.

“You want another one, Bangs?”

She rolls her eyes, goodnaturedly though.

“Thought I said not to call me that, Witt.”

“Aw, come on–” cue trademark, TV ready grin, “I know you love it. Mostly ‘cause Ramya ratted you out about how you told her you think it’s cute, but I know, therefore I am - wait, that’s not… that’s not how it goes…”

Her cheeks warm up with defeat. Okay, maybe she did appreciate the affectionate nickname, but only ‘cause Elliott reminded her of her brothers. He didn’t need to know that, in fact, she’d never hear the end of it. She lets him chatter to himself for a minute, getting deeper into his own confusion before she speaks up again.

“Gimme a Pink Solace, extra fruit garnish.”

“Oh ho ho, going for the house special? I’m flattered, you don’t usually let me make you mixed drinks.”

“Guess I’m going soft,” she murmurs, and her gaze becomes downcast. Anita can’t help it: with her friends gone, the hour late, and the looseness of alcohol, her mood sinks. The night begins to fray around the edges. 

It’s visible, or must be, based on the way Elliott’s expression flickers and switches to a neutral mask over concern.

“Hey…” He glances around to the mostly empty bar, and steps up closer, “You okay?”

She opens and closes her mouth, before grimacing. It felt like a complicated answer. Yes, but not really; she had come out tonight in order to feel better and forget about it, but clearly that hadn’t worked. Couldn’t hurt to talk about it, right? She wasn’t normally the type to open about relationship feelings with someone not involved in the relationship but… she also didn’t know how to talk to Renee about it. 

She was stuck. And, well, here Elliott was, asking. Offering. He was a dumb guy, but for the most part, his heart was usually in the right place. 

“Guess I just been feeling kind of down lately.”

Elliott’s mouth presses into a thin line, and he nods, backs up and starts reaching for a glass and some spirits to mix the aforementioned drink. It’s a silent urge for her to continue, and Anita heeds it.

“It’s silly, you know, not even that important. Just… me ‘n Renee got talking the other day about home and stuff. I know that I’m lucky to have like, a strong sense of home, and family, and… hell, self, I guess. But it’s just…”

Elliott raises a brow, as he salts the rim of the glass in hand, before wedging a hunk of watermelon on it and adding accompanying chunks of pineapple with a toothpick. When she fails to elaborate, he gently nudges with, “It’s probably important if you’re down enough to open up to me at my bar at 1 in the morning, Bangs. Who cares if it’s silly, out with it.”

She bites her lip, and fights a smile as he sets down the cocktail for her. Extra fruit, just like she asked. 

“I just feel sort of...uh… sad. About not being able to show Renee home.” Anita looks away, embarrassed as her eyes sting with tears, visible only from how her eyes shine a bit too much. Nonetheless, she looks away. It doesn’t feel so silly, saying it out loud. Instead, the hurt felt more real. 

It takes a deep shuddering breath to continue. “I just, my family… It’s such a big part of me. And I know, I know. We can talk about it and stuff but it’s not the same as getting to introduce my family, or show my childhood home, and…” quiet pause for a moment. “It’s not like she can get to meet Jackson.”

That part in particular hangs heavy between the two of them. Maybe it was a good thing, talking to Elliott about this. She knows that at least, he can understand that pain. It was difficult for her to think too much about the void in her life where her family used to be… but it was an easier burden to bear talking to him. Sharing memories. Bonding over being the youngest of older brothers. 

She realizes after a moment that it’s been quiet for far too long. Not normal when talking to Elliott Witt. Looking up from her drink, she finds him lost in thought as well, idly wiping the same glass down with slope, repetitive motions. 

“Hey, Witt.” She reaches out and pokes him, and to Anita’s surprise, the touch does not bring him back to the present like normal. Instead, Elliott’s brows remain knit together as his gaze lifts to meet Anita’s. He’s pensive, and Anita doesn’t like that – it’s not like him, not here, not with her. She thinks of her mother, and her voice is soft: “Penny for your thoughts?”

There’s a flicker of question in his eyes, but the expression does not budge.

“Bangs…” He chews on his lip, and then reaches under the bar to grab himself a glass, quickly pouring and downing a shot. “Here’s the thing. I probably, y’know, shouldn’t be telling you this, but… What if you could share it? Y’know. Home.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Don’t,” she says firmly, “Elliott, seriously, don’t play. You can barely pay your bills, I know you don’t have like, magic transport laying around. I’m sad, shit sucks, that’s it.”

“No - I’m not – I’m not shitting you or anything, Anita, I wouldn’t. That’s not what I’m getting at. You know my ma, right? Biomedical engineer?”

“...I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“Well, she… she works on stuff, you know, and she tells me about it, and I just think...maybe if you would let me help, I could help.”

Anita hesitates. 

“I still don’t...really get what you’re trying to say, Elliott. And this sounds kind of shady.”

He waves off her skeptical concern. “Nah, nah – Listen. Trust me. Keep an eye on your mail in the next week, okay? I’m gonna help, I promise.”

She shakes her head.

“Listen, Witt, if you really wanna help… pour me another drink, okay? I know it’s late, but I’ll help you close for the extra rounds.”

He snorts. “Deal. No take backs.”

She murmurs, “wouldn’t dream of it,” and after three more drinks, she forgets the weird offer to help entirely. 

\--

“Whatchya got there, Bangs?”

She turns the cardboard box over in her hand. It wasn’t too big - probably the size of a deck of cards, and the handwriting on the label was sloppy. She didn’t have to guess whose it was; it said so right on the label.

“Package from Witt,” she answers, joining Makoa in her living room and passing him a beer.

Makoa raises his eyebrow, and says, “Like, mail? Kinda weird. I know it’s not your birthday, ‘cause me and Ramya are already working on plans for that next month.”

A small smile tugs at Anita’s mouth.

“You two remember my birthday better than I do sometimes,” she chuckles, and sits down heavily in her comfiest armchair. Makoa’s warm eyes on the box in her hands, and she sincerely hopes this is just some silly prank or whatever - she has no idea what else Elliott would be giving her, much less what he’d leave for her in a package instead of just giving it to her in person.

“Are you gonna open it?” Makoa asks, extending his leg from his comfy place on the couch to nudge hers, sipping on his drink. 

“Yeah...I guess.” She reaches into the end table drawer beside her, and withdraws some scissors to cut the tape, wiggles out the contents – they’re tightly packed, wrapped in soft packing foam paper, with a note. “What the hell…” As Anita unspools the wrapped paper, she sees too little metal discs fall into her lap. Frowning, she picks one up gingerly, passing it to Makoa to look at as she keeps the second for herself.

“It’s delicate,” Makoa observes, thin disc pinched between thick thumb and forefinger, turning it side to side to look. Anita notices the same - the disc is smooth on one side, has a sort of serate edge reminiscent of a knife. On the other side, there is a round nodule, covered in glass - and through the semi-opaque surface she thinks she can see...circuitry, maybe?

“These seem expensive,” Makoa adds, eyes narrowed, but his voice fades from her attention as she turns to the notes. 

_Dear Bangs,_

_Ha, can’t yell at me through a handwritten note, am I right? Listen, I was just thinking I should send you these just in case but BE CAREFUL they are EXPENSIVE. And I have to return them. I won’t say anything else for legal reasons but uh… listen, they’re easy to use. Smooth side to your temple, and the other one for Wraith. They’ll attach with like, a little buzz. A bzzt, maybe? And light up all blue and stuff._

_Then you just think. Presto! Kind of like a Vulcan power, but not all that fuck or die stuff. Uh, did they have Star Trek back on Gridiron? You know what, nevermind. Just do it and thank me later._

_Love, Elliott  
P.S. Bloodhound wants to double date sometime, you in? They make good stew._

“Anita? What’s it say?”

“Uh…” She chews on her lip. “So, this is a little weird, actually, uh. You know how Elliott is really bad at explaining like, literally anything?”

Makoa snorts. “Sure do. First time we met I had a whole conversation with him and had no idea he was hitting on me the whole time. Guy’s fun to listen to but sometimes the train never leaves the station, you know what I’m saying?” Normally that would get a chuckle out of her, but her eyes are still stuck on the note. She can feel the atmosphere shift from teasing to cautious concern, emanating off of Makoa. 

It’s not like she was normally a chatterbox with him, but she knew he was probably suspicious about how quiet she was being right now. 

“Here’s the thing,” she says slowly, “I thought Witt was joking.”

This, it seems, sparks Makoa’s interest. He rests his hand holding the beer on the armrest and leans forward, eyebrow quirked. He’s got that familiar knowing smirk and glint in his warm brown eyes. “Joking about what? You should know better, ‘Nita, Elliott’s serious whenever we least expect it.”

Her cheeks heat up, and there’s a gnawing hesitance to share but she ignores her gut. Makoa is her friend. It can’t hurt to explain and ask his opinion about the whole thing. 

“I’m not...totally clear, but I guess what I remember is… I was at the Lounge having drinks, kinda bummed, Ell got me talking… and well, I guess I told him how I was feeling. Sneaky bastard using his...bartender therapist skills or whatever. Um, I told him how I’ve been feeling sort of…”

“Homesick?” Makoa offers with a curious head tilt. She chews on her lip, and shakes her head in answer.

“No,” Anita responds. “Well - Yes, but that’s not what was bothering me at the time. I guess an extension of that?” She pulls her feet up on the sofa, reaching for him to hand back the second silver disc to tuck safely into the box with the note, How to describe it, the unspoken wall she’d been feeling in her relationship?

“I’m not just homesick. I’m - I’m cut off, from a big part of me. I haven’t given up, but I’m not stupid either, Gib, I know that the chances of reaching home are one in a million. But that doesn’t make it easier. And sometimes I still...feel guilty. For living my life in the meantime.”

Makoa’s expression becomes somber, and he stares down at his beer. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “I hear that. You know… That’s normal. I’m not saying you _should_ feel that way, but I’ve been there. After Nik…” He takes a breath, and holds his beer bottle in both hands, expression contemplative. “I think that sometimes, grief makes you feel like you have to constantly be aware of your loss. Like it holds you hostage.”

A swelling lump in Anita’s throat makes it difficult to speak, even though listening to him fills her with a powerful sense of companionship. The relief in being understood was indescribable. 

“Yeah,” she agrees after a moment, looking away to rapidly blink away tears of emotion, “No. Yeah, that’s totally how it is. And it’s like, I don’t _want_ to be stuck on it, but I don’t want to give it up either, you know? Like I said, home is _part_ of me. My family, the place I grew up… And that was it, that was the problem we were talking about. I - I really love Renee, but I just feel this chasm between us because there’s so much of home that - I wish I could share. I know it’s stupid, that I could just talk about it.”

Anita covers her eyes with a hand, looking away, struggling now even with one of her closest friends to show vulnerability.

“It’s just hard. It’s painful, and it’s like, I don’t even have the words to convey it all properly. I want her to know all of me, and I won’t half-ass it because I love her so goddamn much.” 

Makoa wordlessly reaches from the arm of the couch to the arm of Anita’s chair, offering her a consoling pat on the arm. It helps, a bit. Not her favorite love language with friends, but she knows what it means from him. She’s grateful for his kindness.

“Anyway. I told Witt all of that in what, I guess a moment of weakness? Not that weird, maybe, you know. We’ve been known to…” 

Makoa cuts her off with a gentle interruption, “What, talk? No shame in having friends, Anita.”

“I know,” she says, feeling sheepish about being chided for being vulnerable. “No, yeah, okay, we talked. I opened up. You happy? That’s not the weird part though. What was weird was...how he replied.” She worries her lip between her teeth. “Like… Honestly, I forgot about this for a while because I had plenty to drink afterwards. But I think he was trying to offer...help.”

Makoa’s brows draw together into a skeptical frown. “What, do you think that’s got something to do with the package?” His eyes dip down to the box in her lap holding the discs. 

“What else?” she says, truly at a loss. 

Makoa chews on his lip too, clearly picking up on her apprehension. 

“Well...what does it mean, what are they? ‘M not gonna lie, Anita, I don’t really understand what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t either,” she says helplessly, “I mean - He was like, talking about his mom, and how she’s a scientist and does biomed stuff… or whatever… I don’t know. But I think… I think he might have stolen… borrowed? Tech from her work…”

Makoa opens and closes his mouth. “Now… hold on. I think I remember him chattering about something the other night…” He raises an eyebrow. “I mean, he was talking about like, stuff that sounded like science fiction. You telling me he was serious?”

Bangalore bites the inside of her cheek. 

“I don’t know. But I think I need to find out.”

\--

She test-runs it with Ramya. Just when they’re hanging out a few hours before date night in the space next to Witt’s that he agreed to let her rent. Anita has never felt sillier in her life, but lucky for her, Ramya is the kind of girl who loves crazy ideas.

“Memory sharing, ay? You got any idea how we’re supposed to use it?”

Anita opens and closes her mouth, but she’s not fast enough to interrupt Ramya’s barreling train of thought. She’s already scooping up her head piece with the magnifying lens, looking at Anita with a suddenly much larger eye on the side of her head where the lens sits. 

“Best I can tell,” Ramya says, eyes visibly narrowed as she examines the lightweight metal pieces, “Is that Elliott is pulling your leg.”

“Ram,” Anita starts, “I mean - I’m not asking you what you think of the guy. I know you think he’s a jackass and like, I’m not saying you’re wrong. I’m just saying this isn’t like him. Elliott’s idea of funny is getting Caustic to sit on a whoopie cushion and pretending to die from the gas. Not… not this.”

_Especially not when I let myself be so vulnerable with him._

“Hmm, you’re right, this kind of joke would be above his pay grade. I mean - listen, this isn’t the hardwear I normally work with, but here’s what I can tell you. This metal? Strong, but light. That means it’s expensive.”

“That tracks,” Bangalore agrees. “I mean - it’s some of his mom’s work. You know Dr. Witt, she’s got grants and stuff. Multiple degrees, for someone who grew up on a cargo freighter? She’s like, the real thing. Actual genius, and her work is like, biomedical stuff. I even heard a rumor she worked on the regen tech that Apex uses.”

Ramya’s mouth thins into a skeptical line. 

“Not sure how to put this in layman’s terms but… listen. Brains, nerves - it’s a conduction system of electricity and chemicals. This thing? Metal, also a conductor. So, yes, it's totally possible that it can conduct electricity! Hell, maybe it could even shock you, get you up and at ‘em. But link people to share memories? I don’t know, Anita. I’m no neurologist but it just seems... “

“Straight out of science fiction,” Anita agrees. “I know, I know, that’s why I’m here to try and figure it out and see like, if this is really that out of the box or not.”

Rampart is quiet, taking her headpiece off and setting it aside. She walks around her work counter, and back to Anita, holding out the tech. Her expression is serious in a way that is a rarity for her. 

“You’re really considering this,” she states, some amount of disbelief coloring her tone. 

Anita chews her lip. She hates this. She hates that Ramya knows her this well, she hates this she has to be vulnerable to sort this out. But it’s true. She is considering this, because Anita really just… couldn’t throw away a chance to share so much with Renee. Not when she had been confronting, as of late, how damn much she truly did love Renee. 

What wasn’t to love? Anita wasn’t a fool, she had known Wraith’s deal from the start. While they had clashed heads at first, given time… Renee was patient. Make no mistake - she wasn’t a doormat either, and the second she noticed creeping doubts, Anita could never declare IMC support again without it being challenged. But still… it was not an automatic shutdown from Renee. And it never had been. And with time, she came to learn it’s because Renee on some level, seemed to understand where Anita was coming from. 

Because, even if she couldn’t remember it, Renee knew that at some point she believed in the IMC too. Worked for them, was a pilot. A lead researcher. The kind of positions that came with years of training and experience to qualify for. 

Even if she hated the IMC now and understood firsthand what they did to people… she didn’t always. So… their relationship had been a work in progress, of confrontation and growth. As much as Renee challenged Anita’s long held beliefs about the life she knew, Anita challenged her to consider the one she didn’t. About the merit of trying to become someone who didn’t exist anymore. 

“Shit,” Anita says out loud, and she lifts her head and sees that serious expression and raised brow on Ramya’s face. “Uh… listen, I gotta go, I think.”

She reaches for the discs in Ramya’s hand, and stands, stepping past her towards the door and grabbing her coat on the way. Ramya turns, gaze following, now frowning at Anita. She throws her hands out in confusion. 

“Where are you going? I thought we were gonna try those things out!”

“I just, I gotta go,” Anita calls behind her, already on her way out. “Listen - I’ll catch you later, P, okay?” She’s already out the door but she can still hear behind her, the muffled shouting.

“You fools never tell me anything,” Ramya declares, and it makes her laugh as she races off.

\--

“Hey.” Anita’s breathless, having arrived as fast as she could with the urgency of somebody on a mission. Renee does not look impressed. It can be difficult to get a read on her sometimes, what with those pale eyes and the stoney expression she had perfected. 

“So we’re back on spontaneous terms, again?” She gestures to the clock, and it registers with Anita that she’s in sweatpants with her hair still wet. Clearly she had just showered and Anita had just...barreled in, over 2 hours before they agreed...oops. “Last time I checked, first we were on unspoken silence, and then we were on overt silence, and then it was ‘listen let’s just plan on meeting up.’”

Anita opens and closes her mouth, and then… just offers a weak smile. 

Again. Unimpressed. 

“Renee, listen-“

“No, you listen.” Her arms are crossed and she looks very terse, “You’ve been weird for weeks, and you don’t tell me what’s up or how to fix it - that’s fucked, Anita. I love you so much. But that’s fucked up. I don’t need to know every detail of your life, you’re your own person, but when it’s been affecting us?”

She really looks upset, and Anita’s heart squeezes in her chest. She goes quiet, allowing Renee this release of anger - just like she expects, once it's out, Renee deflates.

Anita steps forward. 

“Listen…” she repeats, softer, “Renee… I know. I know, I hurt you here, okay? You hear me? I hurt you, but that means it’s on me to make it right. Yeah? You with me?”

Wraith looks away, not meeting Anita’s eyes. Anita can see where her head is now - listening. Waiting for a warning. Some sort of confirmation, or maybe permission, to do what she wanted to. Renee opens and closes her mouth, and then…

“There’s nothing,” she says softly. “No warnings.”

This, at least, bolsters Anita confidence. No warnings, no shouts from the other dimensions. It meant she was right to do this, and even if Wraith wanted to run away, she knew now there was no reason to. For a moment, Renee covers her face with her hands, and between her fingers Anita can see her cheeks flushed from the heated display. 

Tentatively, Anita holds out her own hands, offered meekly.

A long moment of silence before Renee takes them. 

“‘M never gonna be perfect, babe,” Anita murmurs. “And I’m sorry. It doesn’t come naturally to me to be...open and vulnerable. It never has” She looks down at their held hands, and slowly lifts them to her chest. “You’re right. I’ve been way off. I’ve felt all… messed up with our relationship. I owe you an explanation. An apology. Just… gimme a chance?”

Anita follows Renee’s pale gaze, flickering between their hands and Anita’s face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck.” 

What follows is a gentle embrace, of Renee falling against her and Anita turning her face towards the warmth of her. 

“Let me explain.” Gently guiding Renee with her, Anita sat them down on the edge of Wraith’s bed, setting a hand on her back and gently rubbing up and down her spine. “Listen… believe it or not – this whole thing has been happening because I realized recently…. Just how much I love you.”

Bangalore presses the heel of her hand beneath her eyes, an attempt to queel tears. 

“I just - here’s the thing, Renee. I’ve always been so, so close to my family. My whole life, I always knew that when I got serious with someone, it would be a big deal to bring them home. To have them meet my family. And I was excited about that, you know?”

“Your brothers,” Renee agrees, “And your parents, and your grandparents. I know.”

“I’m not sure you do, babe…” Anita’s heart twists with a bit of guilt. And then she leans in to kiss Renee’s temple affectionately. “I mean - it’s been killing me, I guess. Ruminating on how… I can’t take you home and have you meet them. That I can share with you where I grew up, even if Gridiron is sort of hellish... “

She takes a deep breath. “I guess, I got caught up in feeling sorry for myself. Feeling like just telling you about it wasn’t enough, and that I couldn’t...treat this relationship with the amount of sincerity and fanfare it deserves. But you know what? Fuck that, right? I’ve been doing a lot of thinking–” and now Anita reaches up with her other hand to cup Renee’s cheek. 

“I’ve been unfair. You you, and myself. Just because it’s not what I imagined… doesn’t make us any less real. Any less serious.” She swallows, and Renee’s eyes shine with emotion too. “I– I hate being that vulnerable. It’s been a long time since I’ve really felt safe being vulnerable.”

The skin between Wraith’s brows wrinkle as she frowns with her own pain. 

“You deserve to feel safe, Anita,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry I was so snappy. I didn’t… I didn’t realize at all what you were struggling with.”

“Thanks,” Anita answers. “I appreciate it.”

“There’s just… one thing.” A curious tilt of Renee’s head. 

“What is it, what’s changed? Because you’re… I mean, you’re opening up now, right?”

Bangalore takes a moment to gather her words. 

“I… Don’t even know where to start explaining this. Maybe I’ll tell you the full story, some time. But for now, I guess the best way to answer that is just… maybe I realized that in a way, the same way I’ve told you that you don’t need the past to validate the person you are today… the same is true for me. Whatever I expected when I was a teenager or young and dumb and romantic… so much has changed since then and it’s crazy to expect the same for myself.”

She takes a deep breath. “At the end of the day, I can’t change the fact that I can’t take you home. And I - you know what, I fucking deserve love. I deserve this relationship. I’m worth that, and if somebody else tried to take that away from me, I’d clock them. So why am I letting myself do it?”

It surprises a little laugh out of Renee, and warmly, Anita thinks to herself _that’s my girl._

From there, they just hug again. Holding each other, warmly patting each other’s backs. Renee kisses along her jaw. Anita’s never felt better in her life, and how about that? Weeks of simmering on achey homesick feelings and uncertainty, and already half that weight felt lifted from just talking to her girlfriend. 

“You can still tell me more about it, you know,” Renee murmurs as they hold each other. “Home, that is. Maybe we could even...do some of your home traditions. I know it’s not the same. But if you’d like it, then I’d like it, Bangs.”

“Not you too…” but there’s no bite in Anita’s words. Maybe she even liked it best coming from Wraith. “Yeah, yeah though. How about we plan a date, you and me?” A warm forehead kiss, followed by a tender smile. “Give me some time, yeah? I wanna talk about it, I do. But I think I just need some time to get ready for it.”

Wraith nods her agreement. 

“I love you,” she tells Anita softly. “I love you so much. I’m proud of you. And I’m here for you, okay? It may not come naturally but...you can be vulnerable with me. I want that for you, I want that for me, I want that for _us._ ” Stroking her arm, “It’s like you said. You deserve that.”

“Damn right,” Anita agrees confidently, feeling renewed from the whole ordeal. Then she pauses - “Uh - we should get dinner, because I’m really feeling good about us, and it’s been too long since we had a date night - but I got something to do before I forget, okay?”

She stands slowly, stepping out of Renee’s touch, who looks a little confused.

“What – where do you have to go right now?”

Anita chews her lip. “You know, it’s not really clear to me, but if I had to guess… Witt’s kind of in danger I bet of breaking some NDA or maybe being arrested for theft. So. I just gotta go help him clean that mess up real fast ‘cause I sort of owe him one.”

Renee still looks a bit surprised, but it’s not longer from disbelief.

“God. I don’t know what’s going on either but I… can definitely believe that. Go, go. Good luck. Call me, and we’ll get dinner tonight, okay?”

Anita’s already heading for the door, but she pauses and looks back, biting her lip.

“Wear the tailored blazer for me tonight?”

Renee smirks. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Meow...see you tonight sweetheart.” Anita mimes a cat swipe, and then steps out, feeling more content to face the world now that it no longer weighs on her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, pls leave a kudo or comment if you did :)
> 
> check out ore bangalore week content on the @bangaloreweek twitter


End file.
